


First Time, different versions

by Jaromire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, How it came to be, Smutt, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaromire/pseuds/Jaromire
Summary: Their first time, in my imagination. (and I'm sorry I'm the queen of bad summaries)





	1. Embarrassed Miko

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime's all they need is a little encouragement.

 

 

“Is that why you're still not with child?”

The flush that crept onto the miko's face had nothing to do with the warm water they were bathing in. Kagome had just explained a more and more confused looking Sango how the female cycle worked as a different way of preventing pregnancies. Because she heard a disturbing amount of stories how women aborted at this times. That wasn't actually how she wanted her friend to treat her body and her life. After that speech she seemingly jumped to that conclusion. And that is how she found herself totally embarrassed in front of her friend, who was already a mother of three.

“Ah... eh, we.... I... actually...”  
You haven't been with him all this time you've been back?”

“No”, she was even embarrassed by her squeaky voice.

“Have you ever...?”

“No.”  
A grin spread on the demon slayer's face. “Well then I guess you can learn something from me at last.”

 

* * *

 

“You okay? You've been awfully quiet.”  
“Of course, I'm fine!” she declared a little overly ambitious. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him furrowing his brows. So she busied herself with the cleaning of their dishes, dreading it out for as long as she dared without him coming for her. With a deep breath she turned to him, noticing he hadn't moved in that whole time.  
“What happened?”

“Nothing!”

“You normally chew my ears of. What is going on? And where's Shippou?”

“He's over helping with the twins.”  
Seemingly that had been right on cue for him to get close to her, but not in the way she would have liked. It's seemed like to her, her feet were moving against her will until she felt the wall in her back. _Crap_. He cornered her with both arms and his eyes bored into her. “You tell me what's going on.”

Her heart was racing like a fleeing rabbit. The growing impatience was voiced by a low growl. “What happened?”

 _Fight or flight._ Because her mouth seemed incoherent to form any words whatsoever, that her mind actually wanted to speak, she reached for him, her hands landing on either side of his ribs and her straightening up to kiss him. She had little hope he'd buy it and when he pulled back she just followed, unwilling to let him pursue her to talk her out her actions. But now of all times it was **him** who actually wanted to talk so he removed her hands from his clothes to lean back.

“Tell me!”

“I want you to sleep with me.” _Desperate times..._

Confusion was written all over his face. “We... we already do that.”

 _What?_ “No, not **sleeping.** Laying with me.”

“...”

_Is he f... serious?_

“Make love to me? Mate me?” _Yep, that definitely sounded weird._

But it seemed to actually dawn non him. Totally dumbfounded he looked at her with those deer-caught-in-headlight eyes making her more uncomfortable by the second. Finally his hands let go of her to come up to cup her face. “You sure?” The gold looked like molten honey.

“Yes” she breathed barely audible.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he became aware off when he escaped that few seconds of drifting between consciousness and sleep was the smell. It was so pleasant that he was comfortable enough to allow his body not to snap into high alert as soon as he came to be. Slowly blinking his eyes open he also became aware of the warmth, that radiated from the smaller body which he held close, of the hair that was tickling his nose and the hand that held his in place right with a slow beating heart underneath it. He took a deep sniff just for the benefit and came to pull her closer into his body letting himself enjoy her soft figure being totally relaxed in his arms.

After just a few moments he wasn't able to withstand the urge to just start nibbling at her neck which in turn made her stir, breathing in deeply before opening her eyes. She tried to turn to better look at him but as an answer got a light growl and his teeth on her neck to bar her from actually moving. So in turn she squeezed his hand and brought it up to her lips and all of the sudden biting down on his fingers, causing him to yelp surprise much less than from actual pain. “What, now all of the sudden you're getting cocky?”

She took on the opportunity he regarded, turned around and pushed him onto his back.

“You have no idea” she practically growled when she sat down on him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Maybe in three years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess now it's my turn to teach you a little something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the conversation at the beginning mostly the same on purpose.

“Sango?”

“Hm?”

“How does it feel?”

“What?”

“Being with a man.”

“Have you and InuYasha never...?”

The girl could only shake her head.

“Don't you want to? Or did he fuck it up?”

“No, it's... I don't know, oh... I just feel stupid. Whenever we get more intimate I feel that I want to go forth but I just don't know how. This must be frustrating for him too.”

“I guess since you're both of you don't know what you're doing, you should brace yourself and talk to him. Oh believe me it's going to be a hell of a lot of awkward, but you can't just wait for him to address it. That could take about another 50 years.”

Kagome sank a little more into the water while she listened to her friend. It all made a lot of sense but still...

“It's just not something I've ever thought of before I met him and even then … He never says anything. Or maybe I'm to stupid to realise what he wants. I'm frightened this might go down the toilet.”

“Listen. It's going to be fine. It's nice, you can enjoy it. Both of you. And it's incredible to feel so close to someone you love.”

  
“But how...?”

“I guess now it's my turn to teach you a little something.”

 

 

“InuYasha?”  


“Hm?” 

In just a few steps she strode the few steps over to the hanyou, kneeling down in front of him and taking his face into her hands eagerly start to kiss him. Those little anxious voices in the back of her head were shut up when his hands came down to the small of her back and her hip to pull her into him. Her hands started roaming at his scalp, touched his ears just briefly before coming down to his shoulder and ghosting over his arms to wander back up over his chest.

Her fingers made quick work of his clothes and she sighed in relief when she could touch his skin without hindrance.

 

She lowered her body down on him, agonisingly slow, the sensation was so strange and overwhelming he gripped her thighs so tight his claws broke her skin. He only came to when she lowered herself down on his body and rested her cheek on his chest, catching her breath, slowly the sensation gave room for the smell of her blood.  
“I'm sorry” he mumbled, forcing his hands to retrieve.  
Her head moved to stop him. “No,” she interrupted him while calming herself “it helps actually.”

She looked at him with a wary smile while saying “Just give me a minute.”

That minute felt like a whole eternity. When she sat up again, she balanced herself with her hands still on his chest while she moved a little.

_Oh mighty..._

He grabbed her hips, careful this time and held her steady when he flipped both of them on their sides and deliberately with all the caution he could muster, eased him on top of her.  
“Okay?”

She only nodded and he began to move, listening to the intake of her breath, the gasps, her hands holding onto his back, her feet at the back of his thighs. _Kami._

 

Her heartbeat was steady again, when his head cleared of the fog, her hands were lightly scratching on his back. Their bodies were sweaty. He nuzzled his nose into her hair next to her ear.

“Are you okay?” he broke the silence. She nodded and hugged him tight, her head nuzzling on his shoulder. “Yes,” she whispered “you too?”

His grin could lighten up the whole hut. “Nothing to exciting.”

  
That earned him a fist to his side. “I'd like to do that again.” 

“Oh really?”

Now it was her time to tease: “Yeah, maybe in three years.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is going to be the real mature one. Just trying to figure it without sounding gross or overly sappy.


End file.
